


Who said anything about acting?

by kitsunehanyou



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 02:15:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6885136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitsunehanyou/pseuds/kitsunehanyou





	Who said anything about acting?

Ciel sighed as he put down the letter he had been reading. He had requested from his fiancé, Elizabeth, to sign the contract that would absolve their engagement. However, Elizabeth answered back that she wouldn't sign them, that they would get married, Ciel would learn to love her and that she would be by tomorrow to plan their wedding.

Sebastian entered the room and set a cup of earl grey tea in front of Ciel. "What is wrong my lord?" the demon asked and Ciel sighed again before looking at his butler. "Elizabeth is refusing to sign the contract absolving our engagement." Sebastian hummed. "Then, how about we create a plan my lord? When is she planning to visit?" "Tomorrow. What are you planning Sebastian?" The young lord asked warily and Sebastian smirked.

"Why, we pretend we're in love with each other of course."

Sebastian looked at his pocket watch and smirked. It was time to put their plan into action. Approaching his lord who gave a resigned sigh, Sebastian tried not to giggle. Not only would he finally get rid of that pest who dared to touch what is his, he would also get a taste of his young lord.

Not giving Ciel any warning to prepare himself, Sebastian hugged Ciel from behind. "Sebastian, what are you doing? Elizabeth is about to come." Ciel says, trying not to blush. While he had agreed to the plan, it was simply too embarrassing to do it. Sebastian kissed Ciel on the neck.

"My lord, please do not pretend you dislike this." Sebastian breathed in the other's ear, sending a shiver of desire down his back. "Sebastian, please don't do this. You know I can't." Ciel whispered, acting as if he was trying to get away from the other's arms but failing.

"Why? Why do you refuse yourself what will make you happy?" Sebastian sadly says and turn's Ciel to look at him. "Because I can't do this to you Sebastian. I can't be with you while I am still engaged to Elizabeth, I can't let you be the other man."

Ciel added some tears for effect and even Sebastian was fooled, never mind Elizabeth who was listening in. "I don't care about that my lord. As long as I can be with you, nothing else matters." "Sebastian." Ciel whispered and the demon leaned in and kissed the tempting minx in front of him.

Ciel moaned and wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck, deepening the kiss before pulling away. "I can't…" He whispered and made to leave but Sebastian wouldn't let him. "Yes you can." Was the butler's answer as he kissed him again. Elizabeth left at that moment and as soon as she was out of hearing range, he broke off the kiss.

"Elizabeth is gone. Nice acting my lord, you almost made me believe you really are in love with me." Ciel simply started walking out of the room, but before he left, he said stunning Sebastian: "Who said anything about acting?"


End file.
